Bushidojo Wiki
Welcome (bow) to Bushidojo - a wikispace focused on the developing tabletop minitures game of Bushido. The specific focus of this is to compile an understanding of each faction, and even each character within each faction, for players to understand the advantages and disadvantages of hiring certain members and helping new players not only decide which faction that should invest in but also helping them use their figures to the best of their abilities. I hold no rights to Bushido. I am not even going to declare myself a professional at playing the game because I know full well that I am not (and the wise know well what they do not know). I am simply a fan of this game and want to help other discover it. The Factions Cult of Yurei "In the shadows and dark corners of the world, the worshippers of Yurei are gathering force. The many members of this Cult may not even be aware that they are serving the same dark masters, but serve them they do – the Yurei Bargain, which in its various forms allows control over life and death, has proven a temptation to many different people who would otherwise have nothing in common. In the Cult of Yurei, you may think yourself the master of your own Fate but you are always advancing the unfathomable goals of dark unseen masters. Even a puppet master has someone pulling his strings..." Ito Clan Being untrustworthy is synonymous with the Ito. Their support of the Shiho’s rise to power, followed by their treacherous role in the Dragon Wars against the very same clan, highlights their fickle nature. Now they have gone through a transformation - their alliance with an age old, powerful Kami has imbued them with new found strength. If it was the Kami that caused the snake like changes or whether it has simply exaggerated the Ito’s natural affinity is unknown. What is sure is that they finally have the power to rise against the other clans and avenge the mockery and mistreatment they have suffered. Prefecture of Ryu The Dragon Clan won the rights to colonize the Westward Isles in a series of duels with their rivals, the Shiho Clan. However when the Emperor's vessel expired, sole settlement rights died with him. The newly formed Prefecture of Ryu found themselves again in conflict with the Shiho Clan. Now their grasp of power is weakened and their forces are in disarray, fighting on all fronts in the aftermath of the recent tsunami. Still, the men and women of the Dragon take their place at Destiny’s table, uniting the human world by defending it against all threats. Temple of Ro-Kan The serene martial artist masters of the Ro-Kan have long viewed themselves as above all mortal and mundane conflicts. Now, following the Han civil war, the rise of the Cult of Yurei, and the incursion of the Savage Wave, the monks of Ro-Kan are being dragged into the clandestine wars of universal balance – a war in which they will reluctantly turn out to be key players. The monks follow an age-old path and know the secrets of Ki better than any others, but they are few and divided – will they be able to unite and join forces before it is too late? The Savage Wave They take the form of evil creatures of myth and folklore. Where they come, or why, no-one knows. One thing is for certain - the wave crushes all in its path. The Oni and Bakemono demon-creatures that make up the bulk of the Savage Wave appear bent on the destruction of humankind and all that is holy. They are not mindless (as many opponents have discovered at great pain). Cunning and organized, it operates according to its own weird and unknowable logic. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse